


Black Legacy: Fallen

by AtticusMaximus



Series: Black Legacy Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Antares Black, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Lemon, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vampires, Volturi, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtticusMaximus/pseuds/AtticusMaximus
Summary: Antares Black had it all. He was young, rich, deeply-in-love and had just defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort a few short months ago.  His entire world comes crashing down around him when he travels to the US for a business meeting and gets ambushed by a group of Vampires.Harry Potter/Twilight Crossover Fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A Twilight Spinoff of my current Work in Progress, Black Legacy: Ascension, in which Antares Black is the oldest child of Orion and Walburga Black, elder brother to Sirius and Regulus. This story is set after Black Legacy: Ascension and events that may be mentioned in this story may not reflect what actually happens in BLA.

Black Legacy: Fallen – Chapter 1

Antares Black grimaced in disgust as he scanned the dimly lit dining room of the Dragoncrest Inn.

It wasn’t because the large hall (with its long wooden bar, rickety old tables, pungent odour and clouds of pipe smoke) was repulsive and downright sickening, because it was all of those things. It had more to do with who was occupying the seats of the rather large establishment. 

Vampires, Werewolves, Hags and Wizards of ill repute made up the core clientele of the Dragoncrest Inn, all of which he hated with a deep and burning passion. All for a different reason of course. 

Vampires were nothing more than a blight on the magical and Muggle society. The fact that they needed human blood to survive was enough of a reason to hate them for the abomination that they were. They didn’t have the ability to do magic and were technically non-living creatures, all of which made him see them as non-magical beings that should be treated like the second-class citizens they were. Having sided with Voldemort in the war also played a big factor in his hatred of the undead creatures. 

Werewolves, on the other hand, was an entirely different story altogether. They were wizards who were alive and who could perform magic like any wizard, only being affected by their condition 1 day a month. If you had asked him 10 months ago his honest opinion on werewolves, his answer would have been that they were just wizards with an affliction they couldn’t control. 

The recent death of his youngest brother Regulus at the hands of a werewolf had changed his opinion somewhat. He knew that condemning every werewolf for the crime of one wasn’t exactly the right way of looking at the world, but he had lost a family member, and rational thoughts didn’t matter when his family was concerned. 

Hags, although classified as beings, were little more than animals that merely looked like witches. Ugly old witches that were covered in warts. They possessed only rudimentary magic, opting to use potions and cunning in order to achieve their goals. The thing that was the most disgusting about Hags was their diet, which consisted of human children and raw liver. This alone made Antares despise the creature purely on principle.

But Antares paid these disgusting creatures hardly any mind, for they weren’t the reason he was currently sitting in one of the shadiest places in the entirety of the US. 

There were very few reasons that he was willing to travel from England to the United States, especially given everything that had happened to him in the last two years. One of those reasons was the expansion and growth of his personal finances. 

Which was why he was currently sitting in a place that was thousands away from his home, he was awaiting the arrival of his most trusted business associate. An associate who would see his wealth grow significantly larger than it already was. 

8 months had passed since he had faced Voldemort on the grounds of Hogwarts. Since that night nothing had remained the same. 

Before his encounter with the self-proclaimed Dark Lord, he had been known throughout Wizarding Britain and the surrounding area as the Heir to the Black Family, one of the oldest and most influential pureblood families in the entire wizarding world. He had also been known as the founder of Black Village (an entirely magical settlement) and Black Academy, a school for extremely gifted magical teenagers like himself.

After his defeat of Voldemort however, he was seen as one of the youngest and most powerful wizards in the wizarding world. Everywhere he went people recognized him for what he had done, his name being known in most major magical city’s. He attributed this to his Great Aunt Cassiopeia’s sphere of influence in many wizarding publications around the globe. It was just like her to try and make him as famous as she could, it was one of the reasons he had enlisted her as the head of Public Relations for both Black Village and Black Academy. 

His relationship with his betrothed was better than ever before. When he learned that his parents had decided to put him in a Marriage Contract about a year and a half ago, he had been both shocked and somewhat betrayed. Yet his betrothal to the beauty that was Helena Greengrass had perhaps been the best thing to ever happen to him. 

At one point he had had feelings for a certain Muggle-born witch by the name of Lily Evans, someone who was dear to him and who he had spent a lot of time with over the last two years. His feelings for her had diminished however as their relationship was never going to be a possibility, the two of them coming from two completely different walks of life. 

If someone had told him that he would come to love someone via a Marriage Contract, then he would have outright laughed at them. But that was exactly what had happened with Helena and himself. In his 18 months of knowing her, Antares could say without hesitation that he had developed a deep and meaningful relationship with his future wife that could only be described as true love. He knew it was true love and not mere lust because he had risked his very life in order to save her on more than one occasion, something he as a Slytherin and a Black, would never have done for someone he didn’t truly love.

Checking his watch for perhaps the tenth time that night, Antares sighed in mild frustration as he noticed that it was nearing eleven o’clock. His business associate was taking an extremely long time to arrive. By this rate, it would be midnight before the two of them had even begun to discuss their business ventures within the United States. 

Waving over the barkeep to his table, he ordered his fourth round of Firewhiskey for the night. 

Handing over a handful of sickles to the elderly wizard, Antares picked up the large goblet and promptly downed half the glass in one large mouthful. The amber liquid felt like a hot liquid fire as it hit the back of his throat, burning all the way down into the pit of his stomach. His consumption of Firewhiskey had 

As he continued to silently sip his drink, Antares got the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched. The kind of feeling you get when you knew somebody was looking at you even though you were facing the opposite direction. 

Raising his glass so that his face was somewhat hidden, he discreetly scanned the surrounding room. Seeing as there was but a handful of tables that were actually occupied, it took nearly no time at all for him to find out who was watching him. He was surprised to learn however that his presence hadn’t caught the attention of just one person but rather that of an entire table. 

He was unable to get a good look at his onlookers however as he was brought out of his musings by the sound of someone approaching his table. Placing his Firewhiskey down on the table, he turned his head to the left. His business associate had finally arrived. 

“It’s about bloody time Charlie. I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show” exclaimed Antares as he stood up to greet his guest. 

“I’m dreadfully sorry about the delay Mr Black. I had a prior engagement with a particular stubborn wizard that didn’t know how to shut up. But enough about my troubles, let’s get down to business”.

“Yes lets, lest I be forced to spend another minute in this infernal place” replied Antares as he picked up his glass and downed the last of his drink, his gaze lingering on the group of people who had been staring at him earlier. 


	2. Chapter 2

**ALICE POV**

She had just finished feeding on her second catch of the night, a particularly fast and agile deer that had led her on an exhilarating chase across the state of New York.

Her thirst subsiding greatly as her eyes changed from a dark black to a vibrant gold. She was hunting alone … again, the rest of her family had already gone hunting with their respected mates the previous night, well 'all except Edward of course,' she thought. He, like her, still hadn't found someone to call his own. She wasn't jealous of what Carlisle and Esme had, or what Rosalie and Emmett had for that matter. Envious perhaps, but never jealous. She would eventually find someone that completed her, she was sure of that.

Standing up, she brushed the snow and dirt from her leggings from where she had knelt down earlier to feed on her kill. Turning around in the direction of home, she took off at a brisk, leisurely run, in no hurry to return home when she'd rather spend her time outside amongst the trees and stars.

The scent of blood brought her to a stop not 15 minutes later. But it wasn't animal blood this time, but rather that of a Human. Being a Vampire, her incredible sense of smell could easily tell the difference between the two. Especially when said blood had instantly made her throat burn with a hunger she hadn't felt in many many years.

Closing her eyes she tried to pinpoint the source of the obviously-injured person. Breathing deeply, yet ultimately unnecessarily, she managed to find the direction she was looking for. Turning south-east, she took off like a bullet, sprinting as fast she was able, curiously burning within her nearly as much as her throat was. The closer she ran the more intense the smell became, until eventually, she spotted the source of the intoxicating smell lying in an empty field in front of her.

She came to an immediate stop about 30 feet away from the bleeding human. Using her ability of precognitive sight to see if anyone would spot her and seeing nothing, she slowly stalked forward, cautious that whatever had attacked the person who was lying on the snow may still be lurking around.

Creeping closer, she was finally able to see that man. A handsome and quite young man, who was well dressed in an expensive looking black silk suit and a heavy dark-brown trench coat. Her lips made to curved into a small smile in approval of his fashion sense, but her heart just wasn't in it given the grave situation she had found him in.

His body lay on the cold snow, still and unmoving, his breath shallow and uneven. In a flash she was by his side, kneeling over him as she tried to assess his injuries.

His blood had all but called to her. Had drawn her in like no human had managed to in the past. She idly wondered if that was because she was still in her hunting mentality after having just fed, or if it was for some other reason entirely.

'Why is this human having such a profound effect on me?' she thought to herself, 'It's not up to you to decide if someone lives or dies"

But for some unknown reason, she couldn't bear to see him die. To see his life taken away from him so cruelly and so abruptly. She tried to use her ability to see the possible outcomes of his future, but all she saw was a thick white fog, obscuring her vision. Her ability, it seemed, wasn't able to work on him. Panic filled her momentarily. Her precognition had never failed her before, why was it doing so now? Was it the man? Was he somehow protecting himself against her gift? Was he immune to it?

"What is it about you that's so darn intriguing?" Alice whispered quietly to herself as she gently tore open his shirt in order to take a closer look at his injuries.

The tantalising scent of blood filled her nostrils as she looked down at his exposed chest, venom pooling at the back of her throat as her innermost instincts told her to bite the human that stood before her. To sink her teeth into his neck and drink until she was truly full and satisfied. It took all of her willpower to stop herself from doing just that, her recent feed on the two deer she had caught earlier suppressing her thirst enough to curb her baser instincts.

His entire chest was covered in cuts. Some wider and deeper than others, while some were longer and more shallow. She could tell just by looking that several of his ribs were also broken. What could've caused these sort of injuries, even she didn't know.

"Who would do such a thing?" whispered Alice in horror, knowing that if it were at all possible she would have shed a tear for the poor boy. He looked so broken, lying there upon the cold hard earth in a pool of his own blood, face covered in deep gashes, shirt bloody and ripped open and a hundred different wounds covering his torso.

Whatever had happened, he had been through hell, there wasn't any need to second guess that. He was a handsome looking man, even with his numerous injuries that greatly disfigured his appearance. If she had to guess she would say that he was perhaps 18 or 19. He had an aristocratic face with high cheekbones, strong jawline, straight refined nose and short slightly-curly midnight black hair. Overall, he was very good looking from what she could see of him.

Not knowing what to do, and having no sense of direction due to her sight not working on him, she quickly went over her options, which admittedly weren't much.

She couldn't let him die, but she couldn't be the one to change him either. She hadn't had human blood in a very long time and didn't trust herself enough to not drain him completely if she did decide to bite him.

The only person she trusted enough to save him was Carlisle, but he was home with the others, a good 50 or so miles away from where she stood.

"Just hold on okay, everything's going to be fine" she whispered consolingly to the rapidly dying human, despite not knowing the truthfulness of her statement.

Scooping up his limp form into her arms, she cradled the boy against her chest as she sprinted off in the direction of the one person who could save him. With inhuman speed she ran through forests and fields, the wind whipping violently past her face and the surrounding environment passing her by in a blur. She avoided the towns and cities, not wanting to be spotted by anyone who might still be out. In a city as large and busy as New York, there was always people about, it really was the city that never slept.

She was 20 miles out of the city, and just ten miles shy of home when she heard his heartbeat began to falter, it was very subtle at first, so much so that she hadn't noticed the change right away. His pulse was becoming weaker and weaker and it wouldn't be long before death embraced him. Once his heart stopped beating, there wasn't anything that could be done to save him. Even being turned into a Vampire wouldn't save him from death if his heart wasn't able to pump the venom around his body in order to initiate the change. If she wanted him to survive then he needed to be turned, and fast.

Coming to a stop in the middle of a small clearing that was surrounded by a circle of tall oak trees, she placed him gently on the cold, hard earth. Looking him over she could see a huge difference in his condition from even just a few short moments ago.

His face was pale and clammy. Sweat coated his entire body, his breath ragged and drawn out as his very life force seemed to slowly be leaving his body.

Pulling his blood-soaked collar away from his neck, she placed each of her small delicate hands on either side of his shoulders.

"This is it, Alice. Carlisle isn't here to save the day. Either you change him yourself, or this young man dies right before you" she said to herself encouragingly, hoping that she could find the will and strength to do what was needed of her.

Hearing his heartbeat become even weaker, she realised that she didn't have the luxury of time, it was literally now or never. Throwing caution to the wind she hurriedly bent forward so that her mouth was directly above him before finally biting down gently on his neck, her razor-sharp teeth easily puncturing his fragile human flesh.

The boy didn't even cry out as she sank her teeth deep into his neck, his condition too far gone for him to feel anything.

The taste of warm coppery blood filled her mouth, and for the first time in nearly 60 years, she felt the insatiable burning in the back of her throat finally subside to a barely noticeable throb. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she greedily drank more of the life-sustaining substance, her senses going into overdrive as the warm tangy liquid flowed down her throat.

His blood was heavenly. Perhaps the greatest thing she had ever tasted. She didn't want to stop. She wanted this, whatever it was she was feeling she never wanted it to end. It was as if his blood was a fine red wine meant only for her, and the more she drank the better she felt. Somehow she felt stronger than ever before, sharper and more focused even.

'What was it to her if one more human died? She didn't know him, and it was hardly her responsibility to save him' she idly thought as she reluctantly pulled away from him, her white teeth and beautifully sculpted lips covered in a dark shade of red.

As soon as the thought had entered her mind, she felt sick to her stomach. She prided herself on being kind, caring and compassionate, traits that were extremely rare amongst Vampires. It just wasn't in their nature as a predatory creature to care about the wellbeing of their prey. It was for this very reason that she had joined the Cullen coven back in the early 1920s. Her family had shown her that it was possible to survive without the need to feed off of humans, by solely drinking the blood of animals.

She didn't want to kill humans just so she could continue to survive. She didn't think it right that even one soul should be destroyed for the sole purpose of sustaining her immortal life. So the fact that she had casually and carelessly dismissed his life was shocking and not like her at all.

Looking down at the young man's cold and near-lifeless body, she knew that despite every base instinct in her body telling her to indulge herself in his flesh, that she couldn't let him die. Even without the aid of her precognitive ability, she somehow felt that he would play an important role in her life.

Once more she was leant forward, pulled his collar away from his throat and dunk, this time sinking her fangs into his jugular vein, injecting her venom directly into his bloodstream for the second time. Unlike the first time she had bitten him she less trouble pulling away this time, her brief moment of bloodlust she had experienced having past as her resolve to save him deepened.

Next, she moved down to his right wrist, picking it up she bit into it and injected more of her venom into his vein, leaving being an exact mould mark of her teeth embedded in his flesh. She did the same to his left. Multiple entry points of her venom would ensure that it spread throughout his body at a faster rate, hopefully, him before he lost too much blood and died of his injuries.

Leaning back she looked him over once more, concern in her eyes as the venom began to make its way around his body, the change beginning to take place. She had done her part. She had done what she had thought was impossible, and the rest … the rest was up to him. Picking him up once more, she once more sprinted off in the direction of her home, this time not slowing down or stopping for anyone or anything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review
> 
> What happened to Antares? Who did this? Why is this happening
> 
> More to come soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. More to come soon. Please comment if you like it / hate it, reviews greatly inspire me :)
> 
> Also for this story, Jasper does not exist and Alice and Jasper are not a couple.


End file.
